What If?
by Anime21Addict
Summary: A what-if fic. What would have happened if Ran found out the secret early on in the series? Complete and utter crack, if you don't like don't click.  Chapter 2 is already written just needs to be typed up!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (Obviously)

A/N: This is an extremely messed up fanfic, almost all characters are kind-of insane. This first chapter is the most serious out of all of them, don't say I didn't warn you! : ) This is just after episode 100's or around that's middle point.

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**Outside the Kudo Household**

"Sorry Conan-kun. Ran-neechan jumped to conclusions again!" Ran apologized to the young boy, who was hiding behind his mother. She had once again accused Conan of being Shinichi, however, like always he had found a way to make her premonitions seem completely absurd. This time I will find the truth, Shinichi! She thought to herself as she pretended to walk away, hoping that she had fooled her childhood friend and his mother. "So? What are you doing her?" Conan (Shinichi) said rudely to his mother. "Shin-chan! Don't talk to me like that! I just saved your life!" she replied in a hurt voice, "I heard that you took a bath with Ran-kun! Imagine what she would do with her karate when she remembers!" his mother giggled. "Mom!" he whined.

Now Ran had heard enough. "I knew it! You are Shinichi!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she jumped out from her hiding space. "Wait, Ran-neechan….." Conan (Shinichi) tried to knock her off track once more. "It's Ran to you!" she interrupted, "I heard everything you just said and I called Hattori earlier. He told me everything!"

"Hattori! That punk ratted me out! Well, guess what? I'm not solving anymore cases with you! The detective of the East is better than the West!" he ranted, forgetting completely about Ran standing by his side. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat to get his attention. Uh-oh. Did she just hear all of that? he thought suddenly nervous.

"Shinichi! You told your rival about you really being Shinichi but not me! Why?" Ran cried with a film of tears appearing in her eyes. "Okay. I give up. I really am Kudo Shinichi." said Conan (Shinichi). "But to plead my case, Hattori found out on his own I didn't tell him a thing!" he added quickly afterwards. "I don't really care that you told Hattori, I just am mad that you kept such a big secret from me! Again, why!" Ran said, in a high state of agitation. Looking at her tear-streaked face and rage-filled eyes, Shinichi just decided to tell her the truth. She already knows that I am Shinichi, so she will be in danger anyway he thought dejectedly, and then sighed. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you." He admitted, stopping Ran in the middle of her tirade. He wanted to protect me? Shinichi did? She thought with a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Shinichi noticed her blushing and quickly changed the subject. "I couldn't tell you! If the Black Organization found out about me still being alive they would kill me and everyone related and close to me. "The Black Organization?" Ran asked, confused. "Oh, sorry! I should explain!" Shinichi said before he started to explain.

* * *

A/N: I will not write down what Shinichi is explaining because everyone reading this should have at least have watched episode 1.

* * *

"Oh Shinichi! I wish I could help!" Ran cried. "No! You can't!" Shinichi said abruptly, leaving no room for an argument. "Um, Shinichi? May I ask you a question?" Ran said, suddenly quiet, "How many people, you know, actually knew your secret before me?" How did I know this was coming? Shinichi thought with a silent groan. "Okay the people who know are; Professor Agasa, my mom, my dad, Haibara, Hattori, and now you."

"Okay, I understand why Agasa-san and your parents know, but why Haibara? Isn't she a third grader?" Ran asked, confused. Shinichi face-palmed. I completely forgot about Haibara's secret, oh well, Ran already knows everything, one more thing couldn't hurt. "Actually, she is just like me. She was a former member of the Black Organization under the codename of Sherry, but when her sister was killed by them she rebelled and took the poison she had created in order to kill herself. Instead the Apotoxin shrunk her and she is in the same position as I am."

Ran nodded in understanding. "I always thought she acted too mature for her age. But I still have a couple questions. Do you remember that one time whenever I first accused you of being Shinichi? How were you able to call me without me noticing? Plus you had your real voice!"

"That was the professor using the voice-changing bowtie that he created for me, and that reminds me, these are all my gadgets. Let's see….I have a tranquilizer wristwatch, a solar-powered skateboard, tracking glasses, power-enhancing shoes, a belt that produces a soccer ball, a earring-shaped telephone, super suspenders, and the bowtie," he listed.

Ran was silent for a moment with wide eyes. "So with all those gadgets…..does that mean? Really! Sleeping Kogoro?"

"Um, yeah…." Conan replied with a sheepish grin. "Sorry to say it but your father is a useless detective without my help."

Ran groaned. "And I thought he was finally trying to solve the mysteries for once! Well, it's getting late and if otou-san doesn't get his dinner he'll gat mad. Let's go."

As they neared the corner Yukiko finally realized that they were leaving. "Shin-chan? Where are you going? COME BACK! I'm lonely…"


End file.
